


gotcha

by urusee



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Plotless, silly idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urusee/pseuds/urusee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru sees Makoto and Rin kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gotcha

_"Rin, I'm sorry for messing up the baking soda packs!"_

_"Makoto, it's okay._

_"But Haru's kitchen..."_

_"Nah, he won't mind. Let's clean up after we're done with these sweets, okay?"_

_"Okay... Oh, you have baking soda on your nose."_

_"Oh?"_

_"You're so cute, Rinrin."_

_"S-shut up, Makoto."_

_"Rin, can I..."_

_"Hmm, what?"_

_"Can I kiss you? Now?"_

_Rin is startled for a moment, but his smile is too bright, like he's about to say yes._

_"Yes, of course Makoto."_

_"Ah! Are you really sure? I want to, Rin, but I don't think it's--mph."_

_The rest is muffled by Rin's mouth slamming onto his._

  
Meanwhile, Haru almost walks in on his two friends kissing, until he actually controls himself not to intrude. He stands by the door of his kitchen for a good couple of seconds, neither of his two friends noticing, before he casually retreats to the wall on the other side. It doesn't really matter to him if he gets seen, but it would be a shame if it's _Makoto_ who sees him ogling at them. His friend will die of pure embarrassment.

In a place so vulnerable to Nagisa or Rei who might be skip-hopping here at any minute soon, why? He must guard the kitchen, or at least warn those two before that happens. Haru takes a quick glance from where he stands and sees Makoto hovering over Rin, whose hands are cupping Makoto's cheeks, kissing the other intently.

His heart skips a beat. _This is bad._

"What are you doing?"

There's only one person who owns that husky voice.

  
Haru is not at all surprised to see Sousuke standing beside him with his arm resting on the wall.

While he's thankful it wasn't their juniors, Sousuke isn't the best person to see at a time like this either, what with the beads of sweat falling from the taller man's neck to his chest, into a pool of sweat on his white shirt, hugging his muscles too tight for-

"Haru."

Haru snaps out of his thoughts. To Sousuke though, he might have just appeared to be confused.

"...Y-you can't go in there."

Sousuke raises an eyebrow at him. "What, I can't get a glass of water?"

"No." He replies with finality.

"I just got back from a long jog." Sousuke sighs heavily. 

"I can see that." His eyes land on Sousuke's heaving chest, but looks away immediately. "You should have brought a water bottle, if you knew you were going to exhaust yourself."

"I did, _Nanase_. Not enough."

"Then you should have just brought a water tank."

Sousuke snorts. "So you can swim in it? No."  The teal-eyed man slowly places his left hand against the wall. "Look, do you want me to get dehydrated?"

Haru _hates_ their proximity, but for other reasons he doesn't want to admit. "Yes."

Sousuke slides his arm away from the wall and that's when Haru breathes freely. But Sousuke attempts to get inside the kitchen, so Haru pulls the fabric of his shirt hard to stop him.

"I said, don't."

"Whatever is happening in there, I don't care, all right?"

Haru is still holding him in place and they look like idiotic high school students squabbling over something trivial, but Sousuke really just has to tiptoe, and of course, he sees what Haru has been trying to protect.

Sousuke hums. "Oh, wow."

Haru's eyebrows crease. "Don't tell them you saw. Especially Makoto."

"I don't see the big deal."

"It's not. It just happened to be one of those days when it's everyone's free time, and there's no other place they can go to but mine."

Sousuke laughs, but keeps his voice down. "This isn't the first time, I guess."

Haru shrugs. "I don't know."

"Well, I'm sure it doesn't matter to Rin." Sousuke's eyes grow fond at the thought.

Haru can't help but smile at this, too. "He's just like that."

They stay like that for a couple of seconds, Sousuke standing awkwardly, a hand around his nape and Haru leaning on the wall.

"So, uh, I'm really thirsty..." Sousuke licks his lips absentmindedly and it doesn't go unnoticed by Haru.

Haru blames it to what he had seen earlier, or maybe the way Sousuke fidgets, or something that's been budding between them for so long: their nonsense rambling, the odd sense of comfort after that, some conversations that only the two of them could understand. Maybe it's Sousuke's beautiful eyes, handsome face, inviting lips...

"Mm. This might have to do." Haru wraps his arms around Sousuke's neck before the other can protest and pulls him down for a kiss. Haru feels Sousuke gasp against his mouth, but it immediately turns into an almost hungry growl that sends chills to Haru's spine. Sousuke places his hands on Haru's waist and firmly holds him in place as he further draws him in for a passionate kiss. Haru could feel Sousuke's fingers touching the hem of his shirt before pushing it up to feel his abdomen. Haru feels weak and his knees wobble despite leaning on the wall behind, or clinging to Sousuke in front of him. That certainly doesn't help, but neither really wants to pull away even as footsteps are approaching their way.

"Right, I'll look for--Haru! Sou! What are you guys doing?!"  
"H-Haru?!"

**Author's Note:**

> With all honesty, Sousuke did not see Makoto and Rin kissing. He just saw them cleaning all the mess that Sousuke assumes Makoto caused.
> 
> Also, Haruuu. Kissing further increases dehydration, poor Sousuke.
> 
> Unedited at the moment. Sorry for the sloppy souharu moment.


End file.
